Rorke Files
Rorke Files are collectable laptops that appear in Call of Duty: Ghosts. There are 18 laptops for 21 different files. Ghost Stories Files Rorke File Ghost Stories CoDG.png Rorke File Ghost Stories 2 CoDG.png Rorke File Ghost Stories 3 CoDG.png Location: After the section in space, you'll be back with Hesh. As you sprint from the back of the house in the firestorm, veer right. You’ll spot the house with a car in the front. Enter through the front door and you’ll find a laptop on the living room floor. Text CI Audio File Note: Doctor's dialogue is bolded, and Rorke's is not. ''How are you doing, Gabriel? Are you sleeping alright? I'm sleeping fine. Honestly doc, you guys need to take a step back on this and let us do our jobs. Soldiers who've been through traumatic experience tend to indulge in their work, almost to an excessive level. (Rorke sighs) You ever seen combat, doc? I've seen what it does to people. Well, that's the problem. You've never had the choice of life and death in your hands. A little squeeze at the trigger and you've taken a life from this earth. In an instant, a living, breathing person is nothing more than a grease spot. Now why don't you imagine that happen to a friend? A brother, a father. Someone who's saved your life multiple times and a little piece of brass just takes 'em away. Forever. Lights out. So why don't you just write down whatever you think they should do to me, doc. Tell them I have PTSD or whatever the hell you want. But when that happens to a man on my team, it doesn't make me reconsider why I do what I do. Fact is, it makes me want to find the bastard that did it and show 'em why he messed with the wrong men. We do bad things to bad people, doc. The sooner you understand that, the sooner we can get back to work.'' Brave New World Files Rorke File Brave New World CoDG.png Rorke File Brave New World 2 CoDG.png Rorke File Brave New World 3 CoDG.png Location: During the cutscene with your father, you’ll find a laptop sitting on the table in the middle of the room. Text CIA - SR91923000932-LW // DEFENSE SYSTEM VULNERABILITIES Methods of Infiltration We've seen an increasing number of attacks against the Liberty Wall. The source of the attacks, we believe, are Federation Recon Teams (FEDREC) operating in No Man's Land. As of now, the attacks have slowed. However, our own FORCE RECON teams have reported an alarming number of civilian casualties outside the wall. A detachment recently discovered mass graves in the craters south of Los Angeles We were able to determine that Federation forces are attempting to find alternative ways into the city. Audio File No Man's Land Files Rorke File No Man's Land CoDG.png Rorke File No Man's Land 2 CoDG.png Rorke File No Man's Land 3 CoDG.png Location: You’ll see a crane and a satellite outside a gray trailer during the mission. Enter the trailer, and the Rorke file will be to your right sitting on a desk top. Audio File Struck Down Location: In the locker room, (where you threw gas in then breached in slow motion. The room just before you find Ajax.) All around the walls in the room are the players shirts and stuff. In one of the cubies (where a shirt should be hanging.) is the file. Files Rorke File Struck Down CoDG.png Rorke File Struck Down 2 CoDG.png Rorke File Struck Down 3 CoDG.png Audio File Homecoming Location: Just before going to the balcony where the MG is, at the base of the stairs go to the left. The file is in that room. Files Rorke File Homecoming CoDG.png Rorke File Homecoming 2 CoDG.png Rorke File Homecoming 3 CoDG.png Audio File Legends Never Die Location: After swimming in the flood waters and crossing the unsafe looking makeshift glass bridge you will shoot two enemy soldiers. The file is on one of the desks in the room you are in, right next to a pistol. Files Rorke File Legends Never Die CoDG.png Rorke File Legends Never Die 2 CoDG.png Rorke File Legends Never Die 3 CoDG.png Audio File Federation Day Location: After uploading a virus to the power system, the file is located in a room to the right of where the ropes you rappel with are. Opposite the power room. Files Rorke File Federation Day CoDG.png Rorke File Federation Day 2 CoDG.png Rorke File Federation Day 3 CoDG.png Audio File Birds of Prey Location: This one is easy. It is sitting on the desk in the room where Rorke is, facing the other way. Files Rorke File Birds of Prey CoDG.png Rorke File Birds of Prey 2 CoDG.png Rorke File Birds of Prey 3 CoDG.png Audio File The Hunted Location: After meeting up with Elias, you should see a waterfall. Follow the stream on the left to where it ends you should see it. It is on a ground level rock right around there. This is probably the hardest one of all to find. Files Rorke File The Hunted CoDG.png Rorke File The Hunted 2 CoDG.png Rorke File The Hunted 3 CoDG.png Audio File Clockwork Files Rorke File Clockwork CoDG.png Rorke File Clockwork 2 CoDG.png Rorke File Clockwork 3 CoDG.png Location: After the lights get cut and you activate nightvision, your teammates will stop in an office where a server is located. It'll be on a desk in the same room as the server itself. Audio File Atlas Falls Files Rorke File Atlas Fall CoDG.png Rorke File Atlas Fall 2 CoDG.png Rorke File Atlas Fall 3 CoDG.png Location: It's in the first control tower, atop a file cabinet. Audio File Into the Deep Files Rorke File Into The Deep CoDG.png Rorke File Into The Deep 2 CoDG.png Rorke File Into The Deep 3 CoDG.png Location: After the getting pinned part, & swimming through the debris field, before the place where you encounter a wave of enemy divers, right after you swim past the two trucks on the sunken boat, & reach the end of said boat, the laptop is on a ground level rock just right of center view. It should become visible almost immediately after passing the second truck. If you reach the first coral pillar, you've gone too far. Drop down to ground level, turn around so the tailgate of the boat is in the center of your field of view, then rotate your view about 75 degrees to the left. The laptop is on the rock that should now be center view, with the screen facing away from you (so it may be difficult to spot initially) Audio File End of the Line Files Rorke File End of the Line CoDG.png Rorke File End of the Line 2 CoDG.png Rorke File End of the Line 3 CoDG.png Location: After descending the first flight of stairs in the missile bay, turn left. Audio File Sin City Files Rorke File Sin City CoDG.png Rorke File Sin City 2 CoDG.png Rorke File Sin City 3 CoDG.png Location: Keegan will open up a new area through a set of glass doors. Follow the stairs down, and clear the room of enemies. just after the firefight , after ducking under the sliding cage door, look to the left; it's just on a coffee table. Audio File All or Nothing Files Rorke File All of Nothing CoDG.png Rorke File All or Nothing 2 CoDG.png Rorke File All of Nothing 3 CoDG.png Location: At the beginning of the level, in the room with the beds, turn around and go all the way to the back. Youll see a table with a map behind it. Turn around, with the map to your back, and go to the second set of beds. The Rorke file is hidden on a lower bunk. Audio File Severed Ties Files Rorke File Severed Ties CoDG.png Rorke File Severed Ties 2 CoDG.png Rorke File Severed Ties 3 CoDG.png Location: After you launch the missile, follow Hesh downstairs, but not into the hallway quite yet. Just at the base of the stairs, make a right, and then a left into a room. Audio File Loki Files Rorke File Loki CoDG.png Rorke File Loki 2 CoDG.png Rorke File Loki 3 CoDG.png Location: Just after the explosion, look between these arms of the satellite. It'll be near where the two enemy troops greeted you. Audio File The Ghost Killer Files Rorke File The Ghost Killer CoDG.png Rorke File The Ghost Killer 2 CoDG.png Rorke File The Ghost Killer 3 CoDG.png Location: At the Start of the Mission, after the brief cutscene turn directly around, and walk towards the vehicles. Audio File I am Gabriel Rorke I have been trained by your Government to be a weapon. Trained to kill and destroy. All in the name of Liberty and Justice. Even surrender my very life in service to your country. But I am not one of you. The "Just" have turned their backs and become deaf to your cries. Who, then will show them justice? Who will show you the Liberty they have promised? The weapon they have created will be their undoing. But do not fear this. Do not fear me. It is only natural. Like the collapse of Rome, your cities will crumble and there will be great sorrow. But from the ashes of this diseased metropolis, a rebirth will occur. It will be paid for in blood and steel. Liberty must be restored. I am Gabriel Rorke, and I am here to show you the true meaning of justice. Elias Walker Files Rorke File Elias Walker CoDG.png Rorke File Elias Walker 2 CoDG.png Rorke File Elias Walker 3 CoDG.png Audio File My name is Elias T. Walker. I'm a captain of the United States Army. Retired. Supply and requisition, and my kids always tell me I count cans of food all day. It's a bit more than that, I can promise you. '''Can you tell us more about your kids?' Sure. There's David, my oldest. He's 28. Likes to go by the name "Hesh". He... well, he joined up the day he turned 18. He's one of the best soldiers we have in the field today. Then again, maybe I'm biased. My youngest, that's Logan. He, um, he reminds me a lot of his mom. (Elias sighs) Logan always follows David. I mean, always. There was this one time, three of us were walking along the beach down in Point Loma, down south. I was leading. David was behind me, and Logan, behind him. But when I turned around, there were only two sets of footprints. Yeah, Logan had been walking exactly, I mean exactly, in his brother's footsteps! Like I said, he always follows his brother.'' David Walker Files Rorke File David Walker CoDG.png Rorke File David Walker 2 CoDG.png Rorke File David Walker 3 CoDG.png Audio File I mean, I... I don't remember a time when he didn't have us training for something. You know, we'd go out in the woods, for days on end, finding our own water, our own shelter, our own weapons. Yeah, you get the idea? You heard of Hell Week? Yeah, this was more like Hell Year... after year, after year. (Hesh sighs) But I don't mean to make it sound so bad. I mean, this is what we wanted. Dad aways said we could quit at any time, and go grab some fast food, and pig out in front of the TV all night. But... Logan and I, you know, we wanted more. Out there, we learned to guard each other, to hunt, to speak without speaking. Where we became men. We were a team. I remember a time we came out of the woods, Dad had asked us what we'd learned. "Always protect each other." We never forgot. Logan's got my back, and I got his. He's my brother. Thomas Merrick Files Rorke File Thomas Merrick CoDG.png Rorke File Thomas Merrick 2 CoDG.png Rorke File Thomas Merrick 3 CoDG.png Audio File Trivia *There are many differences between the French and the Original version. In the French version, many dates are present unlike the original version. *The second screen in the Clockwork's file shows the same profile image of the twitter account of Thomas A. Szakolcza a concept artist who worked on many Call of Duty games. *Riley is shown as a pup in the Elias Wlaker file *The File in the mission Into the Deep show a wrong location, Porto Alegre is a Brazilian city while in the file is show to be located in Uruguay.